Kevin Mullaney
Improvisor, director, teacher and coach. Currently in Chicago. Teams Kevin was a member of Frank Booth, Inside Vladimir (the middle years), the IO Road Show, Ice Nine, Gigawatt and Arsenal. Shows Improv Kevin is currently performing in Joy Joy Tragedy and Mullaney Chain. Kevin performed in Frank Booth in the Blue Velvet Lounge, Harold on the Holyrood, The Armando Diaz Experience, Theatrical Movement and Hootenanny, Therapy, Möbius American Theatre and Tracers. He directed the IO Road Show, The Way We Never Were, Tracers, Retraced, Individually Wrapped, The Swarm in Slow Waltz Around Rage Mountain, the Naked Babies in F*ck the Machine and was the assistant director for Naked. He created the Cage-Match, which has had long runs in Chicago, New York and several other cities in the US and Canada, and also the Annual 3 on 3 Improv Tournament at UCBT. He performed with Sonic Doom at Gorilla Tango Theatre and on Cop Squad an incubator team at The Playground Theater. Sketch Kevin appeared in Separation of State and Division, a sketch revue at Second City DeMaat Theatre directed by Angie McMahon. Theatre Kevin is also an actor, here are some of the roles he has performed: *Jim Lewis in Will Act For Food's production of Jack's Precious Moment (by Samuel D. Hunter), February, 2012. http://www.willactforfood.com/ *Jack Dawkins in Caffeine Theatre's production of The Oxford Roof Climber's Rebellion (by Stephen Massicotte), March-April, 2012. http://www.caffeinetheatre.com/the-oxford-roof-climbers-rebellion.html *The Clergyman in WildClaw's production of The Life of Death, October-November, 2012. *Sheriff Jack Greenberg in Chemically Imbalanced Comedy's production of Sex, aka Wieners and Boobs, May, 2013 Teaching Kevin first taught Improv at ImprovOlympic in Chicago (1997-1999) and then moved to New York to teach at the UCB Theatre (1999-2006) where he also served as the Artistic Director (2001-2003) and the Class Administrator (2003-2005). In addition to teaching at iO and UCB, Kevin has taught workshops for Philly Improv Theater, Washington Improv Theater, Second City, The Improv Shop in St. Louis, Project Improv in Louisville, the National College Comedy Festival at Skidmore College, the laugh/RIOT Columbia Improv Festival, the New England College Improv Jam at UMass Amherst, and Trinity College. He has also coached improv teams from Bradley University and Illinois State University. Kevin Mullaney's contributions to the UCB Theater's development can not be underestimated. He was an early mentor to many of the theater's top improvisers for many years, starting with a workshop he taught while visiting New York before his eventual move to the city. Furthermore, Kevin has never worked a job at the UCB Theater that wasn't divided up into multiple positions when he left it. He often worked so hard that those who cared about him worried that he was pushing himself past the brink of sanity. Other Projects *Is one of the Co-Artistic Directors of the Chicago Improv Festival for 2012. *Kevin created the Improv Resource Center website, as well as this wiki you are reading right now. *He founded the annual UCBT 3x3 Tournament *He founded a long run of weekly poker games. *As noted above, he created Cage-Match. *He wrote the first draft of the curriculum for the UCBT classes. Websites *Improv Resource Center *Kevin's blog *IRC Podcast, hosted by Kevin Mullaney *Cage Match *A thread of people on the IRC thanking him for his work when he first left NYC *A photo of Kevin Mullaney *more info *JoyJoyTragedy.com Category:Performers Category:Improv Teachers